The girl next door
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Well, my first fanfiction ever submitted! I always like watching Ned's declassified and i made this story so, enjoy! NBXOC...a special metion on the upcoming chapters...watch out! you'll love him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters I've just used but I wish I could be one of them in the future!..hihihi…. just joking!... Enjoy reading!

**Author's note: **please don't sue me if you don't like my fan fiction. I just enjoy writing stories and reading them (sometimes acting them too in my room, it's a secret, ok?)

**_Chapter one: Introduction_**

Megan Parker was you're average girl next door, she likes strolling around, making friends, enjoys listening to loud music, and just like any other teenage girls, she undergoes a stage where not only girls, including boys do. I won't tell you because I know already what you are thinking, if you really don't know..uhm…ask somebody else.

"Meg, it's already 6 am. It's your first day; you don't want to be late." Her mom just entered her room. She was still lying on her bed.

"Give me five minutes more, mom. I didn't sleep well last night," she said

"How can you sleep well if the radio's volume is already 10, I guess." Her mom said, now sitting in her side table's chair.

"It's not that. I'm nervous of my first day in this town's school, I can't imagine this is my 13th school" now Meg is up looking at her closet.

Her mom stands up again and patted her shoulder. Sure, it's her 13th school to go. It's just her father left them and they travel, going anywhere the wind blows her mother's mind. She can't make stable friends because she knows if she makes one and they will just go again, it will hurt her friend's feeling and so does hers. Like her last friend, Cynthia from Suburbia. They've stayed there for almost a year, and thought that they will soon stay there for the rest of her life. But no, her mom made up her mind moving here in California. In her last day in Suburbia, Cynthia didn't show up, only her parents and gave her a letter, a farewell letter from Cynthia. After moving, she decided to be a loner.

"Okay, I've made an omelet and orange juice for your breakfast now wash up and I'll wait for you downstairs, I'll drive you to James,"

"NO! I mean, it's okay if I just walk and take the bus. Really mom thanks."

"I don't have anything to do, my work won't start for a couple of days, I insist dear. Now be ready in fifteen minutes!" her mom left her and she crumpled down like a cat.

After fifteen gloomy minutes she walked out of her room, into the kitchen, out of the house and rides the car. She was just looking at the window, looking at the streets and the roads. Then in the third block, she saw a man, maybe about her age too, was running. She can't see his face clearly but she can imagine the struggle the man was having. Maybe he was going to the school she's about to go.

Then, for another couple of minutes they arrived she read the name of the school "James Polk Middle School". She moved out of the car.

"Meg, no strolling after school, it's the first day, remember" her mom said, she nodded.

"No cutting class" she nodded again

"And absolutely, no dating" her eyebrows narrowed.

"Mom you know I don't do that!"

"Just joking to make you smile, come on smile!"

She gave a weak smile and wave goodbye. Then she hurried to the School doors and entered. There, she saw students bullying around, girls that are chatting, and a man running with a net! Then there's a weasel running towards her. She captured the weasel, but even before she could give it to the man running for it, the weasel bites her finger and hurdled down to her pant and off it goes. The bite was bleeding badly. The man stopped and looked at her finger.

"Ow, sorry about that. That weasel really is prickly. It's a savage in this school ruining all school gardens, students' paper and my room, the janitor's room." The man was crying on her shoulder, but still Megan didn't speak.

"Uhm, excuse me. Where can I find the principals room?" it's her time to talk. The man stopped crying and began to look at her.

"You don't know the principal's office? All students know that, unless you're new here." The man said, again she nodded.

"I see. I'm Gordy, the one and only Janitor in this school."

"Nice to meet you Gordy, I'm Megan Parker." She said handing her hand and Gordy shook it.

"Well let me see, Uhm...Wait here," Gordy said. Megan just stand there still looking at her wound and then CRASH!

Megan was now lying on the floor, knocked down with a man on the top of her. For a minute she was looking at him and then she pushed the man on her and began to stand up. The man also stood and she recognizes him, he was the man she saw this morning, running fast. He was covered with sweat so she handed her handkerchief. The man now catching up with his breath looked at her and she looked at him to.

"It's okay. You can damp it to your face. I insist." She said. The man looked and smiled at her.

"Thanks" the man said.

_I hope you know now the man, I won't tell you. You guess first. If you already know, okay. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Now again, I Don't Own Them.

_Chapter two: Ned Bigby_

Now, where was I? Ah yes! Megan met a new guy. She gave him her handkerchief. But still, her back aches.

"Thanks" the man said. She handed her handkerchief and he got it and damp it to his face.

"Don't mention. I saw you running down the street while going to school, why didn't instead take the bus next time." She said. The man looked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"No. I just miss the bus, that's why I ran." The man cheeks turned red.

"Oh I see. Hi I'm Megan Parker."

"Nice to meet you Megan-"

"Uhm- you can call me Meg, I'm used to it."

"Ok. Well hi I'm Ned Bigby"

"Nice name" she smiled and looked at him. He turned blushing again.

"Your new right?" Ned asked

"Yes. Uhm..can I asked you where is the principal's office?" she asked.

"I can accompany you if you like." He said.

"Oh, no. you will be late for you're class-"Meg said but Ned already holds her hands. _Nice, a new friend. But wait-I said I won't need a friend anymore! _she came saying to her thoughts. _I must be a loner, remember!_.

Review: I know it's kind of short, but its very fun to write, you know introducing Ned made me giggle. Well. Don't ask why. You might know the answer.

So, more reviews, okay? Please!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Again, they're not mine. Enjoy!

_Chapter three: Locked in each others eyes._

Ned waited for Meg outside the Principal's office. A few minutes pass, Meg came out looking at her schedule list.

"Done with your schedule? Can I see it?" Ned asked, she quickly gave it to him and he looked thoroughly.

"Nice, we've got same class, well actually all classes."

"Wow, I guess I won't be dizzy looking for rooms then. Let's go." Meg said. They both walk to their first class, music history.

"Music history?" Meg asked, Ned was just in front of her.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't sound familiar, I really don't know why they put it in their curriculum?" He answered back. And then the teacher came, Mr. Polycarp.

"Well, I've been informed that we've got a new student here." He said. Meg raised her hand straight away.

"Oh, you are? Come in front of class."

Megan walk in front of the class and started introducing herself. She was straightly looking at Ned.

"Well, hi I'm Megan Parker and uhm- I'm new here, well its our first time here in California, you know, uhm- we used to travel around the state." She said. Then a man raised his hands in the air. She looked at him and she saw a man wearing green and yellow jacket with a basketball ball he was spinning in his hands.

"You travel a lot? Then, where did you come from anyway?" the man asked.

"Oh, we came from Suburbia" Meg answered. Then the teacher interrupted.

"Well, we don't really have time for interviews Mr. Powers; maybe you could ask her next time." Mr. Polycarp said. Meg stormed to her seat again.

Two classes ended and Ned and Megan headed for the cafeteria.

"Well. Don't be too shocked if the lunch lady make a prediction for you, okay?" Ned said leaving Megan looking confused.

"Make predictions? Why a lunch lady would become a Fortune teller?" she asked straight away, but even before Ned can answer, Megan was already dealing with the lunch lady.

"You see, it's because-"

"New town means new life-"the lunch lady said. Megan looked at her with her eyebrows narrowed.

"Sorry?" she said

"A new life will mean a lot for you and you must not mess it up. Change what you feel and move in with your life." The lunch lady finished her prediction she and Ned looking confused.

"What feeling should I change?" she asked the lunch lady again.

"Don't ask me! As if I see your feeling!" she said again, now Ned just pulled her.

"Just ignore it." He said.

The both of them were heading on a table with two students. Ned sat down and smiled to the people, but Megan just stands there, not doing anything.

"Its okay, my best friend, Cookie and Moze" he told her.

"Hi, I'm Megan Parker, but you can just call me Meg for short." She said to them.

"Hi, I'm Moze, well, my true name is Jennifer but I like Moze more and this is Cookie." She looked at the boy sitting next to Moze with thick glasses.

"Hi, I'm Cookie, cool for short." He said.

Meg giggled and then she looked at Ned that was laughing too. Ned looked at her and their eyes just met; something tickles the both of them.

**Review: **Another day, another chapter finished! Wheeehee! More reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Well honestly, this is the third time I tried to write the story. First I was interrupted by my mother, then the second time, there was a black out. Ha, I wish. Please, let me write! It's my life!...

So again, I don't own them. Making stories is my life. So, again, let me hear your responses. babush!

_Chapter Four: Walking with you_

After all classes, Ned and Meg went to their lockers. Ned opened his locker and all his books fell in the floor. A few people looked at him and started to laugh. Then Megan helped him and after getting all of his books, Megan straightly looked at the people who just laugh.

"Do you think it's funny if it was you?" she said straight away. The people looked back and then three man walked pass her and stopped dead.

"Well, are you Bigby's knight in shining armor?" the tallest man said to her. She narrowed her eyes and when she was about to open her mouth to say something, Ned just put his hand on her mouth.

"Well, she is, maybe. Just leave us alone." He said. The three guys said "whoooo" and then scruff out.

"What was that?" he said. Letting Megan to breathe, she looked to Ned furiously.

"I know they're bullies! You must let them know that your brave and you can save yourself." She said. Ned looked at her with a smile.

"Wow, you are my knight in shining armor!" he said, and then Meg put her arms on Ned's shoulder.

"Your right! I am your knight in shining armor, and you are my princess!"

Then the both of them laugh and headed to the doors to get out. They met Cookie and Moze that they couldn't walk with them.

"I'm really sorry; my Mom wants me to do some errands right away. Its okay if you don't come, I can do quickly without help. Bye!" Moze stormed out of their sight.

"Well, I can't come neither. Got some plans and you should go to know each other." Cookie stormed out of their sight too. Ned and Megan were left standing in the doors when Megan started to go down the stairs.

Ned got to his feet and followed Megan. Then Megan turned around and her chest length hair just followed the movement of her body. She also gave Ned a smile, the smile she never had for a long time. Ned watch her closely, he saw something that he can't tell what. He just stared at her. Then she looked at him and started to laugh.

"What's the matter with you? You never see a girl to flip her hair like that?" She said, and then Ned shook his head and laugh too.

"Ah….should we ride the school bus or just walk? The school is not that far, really, even though I looked very tiring after running this morning." Ned asked her. She looked at the bushes at their side for a while.

"Well, I and my friends used to walk home and do our home works at my house. Do you like that?" She said. She remembered how fun it was walking and chatting with her friend to their way home. She really misses them.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! So, can we start to walk home now?" he said. Then they got to their feet and started to walk.

Ned was right, it was not that far. While walking they exchange stories and some secrets too. She found out that Ned already had his first kiss, which she really didn't understand why he said he felt bad having it in not such wonderful and romantic time. Then Meg told him that she never had friends with a guy before. Ned gave her a shock looked and she told him that it was really different than what she imagines before. Ned also told her that he gives advices to the problems of teen hood, but he also fined it very tiring, especially when they don't work at all.

Then they reached Megan's house, Ned looked at her she gave him a weird look.

"What's the matter?" she asked

He smiled and started to giggle. Meg didn't understand what, but she giggled too.

"Why?" in a giggling sound.

"Well, we are neighbors! That's my house." Pointing sat the next door.

"Wow! That's wonderful! My first friend, my first boy bud, my neighbor!" then they both laugh. Megan knocked at the door and her mom answered.

"Just a minute!"

"Who's that?" Ned asked. Then she turned to him and gave him a slight smile.

But even before Megan could answer, the door opened and a woman with n apron came.

"Meg! And who are you?"

**Review: **It's a longer chapter, I know. Maybe you know the expression in Meg's mom. Well, it's time for my nap and tomorrow, hope for another chapter! Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** After careful considerations, I decided to skip a day, at least typing this story, for me to evaluate more interesting and humorous scene in this story. That's why I started yester not typing, and now, I'M READY!

_Chapter five: Meet MISS Parker (Why miss? I'll show you later. Maybe some of you already know why.)_

A woman with an apron came in the door. Meg smiled and kissed her Mom.

"Hi mom, this is Ned, my friend from school. And did you know that he leaves next door." Meg said. Miss Parker was straightly looking at Ned that was giving her his nicest smile.

"Hello Mrs. Parker. It's-"He said, but before he can continue what he was saying Meg's mom interrupted.

"Excuse me. It's MISS Parker. Well, come in, time for spotted snack."

Meg's mom hurriedly goes to the kitchen and Meg just pulled Ned to their house. Looking very puzzled, Ned just cut the umbilical and Meg started too, looked at him.

"Can I ask something?" He said. Meg grinned at him.

"Yes, I know. Why does my Mom what you to call her miss? It's like this, ever since my Dad left us, my Mom didn't consider herself a married woman anymore. She likely treat me as her sister, you know, a mother and child thing, but deep inside, she just want to meet the perfect man for her, that's why we travel a lot. So, it's like that. I appreciate what she wants, because, you know, as her daughter, I want happiness for her. You may understand that because you've got a mother too." She said. But Ned looked like he just missed everything. He looked at his feet, and Meg looked at him.

"What's the matter? Did I say something?"

Ned looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Well, honestly, I don't have a Mother. She kind of left me too since I was a child. That's why; I never felt a mother's love. My Dad raised me sole, I know I'm not that great child, but I always give him the best things that I can give him." He said. Meg felt sorry for him. They've got the same family situation, lost of one family member, the most precious parent.

She never showed him pitiful ness towards him, but she can feel the sorrow of a lost of parent.

"Maybe we are really destined to know each other; we've got a lot of common! Now, let get some snack. I can smell the dish that Mom is preparing."

Then they hurriedly go to the kitchen, and like what Meg just smelled, her Mom made her favorite, chicken macaroni!

"Wow, this smells delicious! My Dad used to cook too, but sometimes, he ended up messing with the dish" Ned said, Meg giggled and her Mom just poured some strawberry lemonade.

"So, how's first day?" Her Mom asked Meg.

"Not bad, a few people treat me like nothing, but I don't care, I don't like being popular too. Then, I met some friends-"

"Friends? Where are there?"

"Well, they can't come; they need to do important things. They said maybe someday."

Then the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and then Meg got to her feet, leaving Ned and her Mom.

"So do you like Megan?" she asked Ned, looking very puzzled.

"Uhm, well. I do like her, as a friend."

Miss parker nodded and leaves Ned at the table.

Meg opened the door and saw a blonde boy that wears a green and yellow jacket and a basketball ball. He was spinning the basketball ball in the tip of his finger.

"Hey, I know you." She said.

"Yeah, I know you too! You're the new kid in school." The man said.

"Excuse me, I'm no KID anymore!" Meg said looking annoyed. She kept on staring the man and then she started asking.

"Why are you here?"

But even before the man could answer her question, Ned and her Mom came running towards her.

"Who's that Meg?" her Mom poked to the door, there she saw the man.

"Seth?" Ned answered. The two Parker's looked at him directly and Seth smiled at him.

"Ned! Why are you here? Are you visiting her too? I didn't have time this morning to catch your name, what's your name again?" Seth asked but then Miss Parker distracted them.

"Well, catch with the information in the kitchen. Seth, come eat snacks with them."

They entered the kitchen. Ned and Megan took their seats and Seth took the seat next to Megan. Miss parker gave a plate with chicken macaroni to Seth and start digging up to his mouth. Ned and Megan looked at each other and then dig in too.

"How did you know we leave here?" Meg stopped and asked Seth that was digging in his Macaroni too.

"Oh yeah. My dad saw you moved yesterday when I was out. When I got home, he asked me to welcome you in the neighborhood and make some friends with you." He answered back. Then Miss Parker tapped him in his back.

"That's very nice of you Seth. Well, tell your dad thank you." She said. Seth nodded. Then they continued eating, but before Megan can swallow the food in the fork, Seth talked to her.

"Hey, you did answer me, what was your name again?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I'm Megan Parker. You can just call me Meg, I'm used with it."

Seth giggled for a while followed by Meg. Leaving Ned looking like an idiot there, with no one to talk with, He wish Cookie and Moze was here.

After a couple of minutes they finished eating and put the dishes in the drain. Miss parker came all dress up. Meg started asking her mom.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I met a former friend when I drove you to school. She wanted us to catch up with stories, I will come home early. Maybe Ned and Seth can stay with you and do your home works together. If you're hungry again, you can pop up some popcorns and watch while waiting. See you later." Then her mom dashed trough the driveway and left.

Meg looked really shocked on the behavior of her mom; she can't believe that her mom will leave her with two boys she merely knows. Then, Seth came to her followed by Ned.

"Hey, I don't have plans. I can accompany you." Seth said, Meg looked at him looking worried.

"But, your dad?" she asked.

"I'll just go and tell him that I'll be here for a couple of minutes, uhm, to do home work. Yeah, I'll tell him. Just chill for a second." Then Seth dashed to the doors too, leaving Ned and Meg alone in the Salas.

"Well, I can stay too. If you like-"Ned said to Megan. Then she smiled and nodded to him that made him smile too. They go to the sofa and Meg turned on the television.

"We can just stay here watching TV Shows. Remember, its first day; we don't have home work." Ned said to her and they both laugh. They were sitting close to each other, almost touching the each other. The only sound they can hear is the sound coming from the TV.

**Review:** Wahoo! Another chapter finished! More reviews from you please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Another day, another story for all of you. I hope you like them, I thank you for all the Reviews you made for this story, I really appreciate them.

Well, where did we stop? Ah! We left Ned and Meg sitting in the couch and watching a movie in the TV. I will make some fast forward. Seth came, then after Meg told Seth that they really don't have home works and they shared a laugh. Then they just sit on the couch and for a couple of minutes more, the Movie ended and they turn the TV off and headed to the Back yard, Meg showed them all her collection of exotic flowers. Ned and Seth were amused by that cool collection. They, the rest of the story are here.

_Chapter six: A sunset with two men beside you. (How romantic!)_

It was an hour before dawn, and the three of them just sat on the garden in the back yard.

"This is boring. I don't have anything to show you anymore. Well, I can't show you my room, for you know why. I'm sorry, but I'm just so boring." Meg said hugging her knees and resting her head on them.

"No your not, maybe we can tell uhm, wait, maybe we can continue telling stories like what we did when we were walking home." Ned said. Meg looked at him and smiled.

"Well, it's Seth's time to tell some stories about himself so I, I mean we, can know you." Meg said. Then Seth looked at her and smiled at her.

_I know everything about him, he dated almost all the girls in our year and he got Suzie away from me. _Ned thought. But then in a second, he didn't fell angry with Seth getting Suzie. _Why? Why I don't fell angry towards him while Meg is- wait- it's because of Megan! But why Megan?_ He thought again.

"Ned? Ned? Are you al right?"

"Ha? Oh. Yes. " He said, he came blanked out for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, so I was saying that I really never had a girl friend even though I nearly dated all the girls in our year at our school." Seth tried to say them. Then Megan gave him a furious look.

"Whoa! You are one Playboy! I hate men like you! But now that you're my friend, you're not exempted."

"Well, yes, I can tell that, but thank you for accepting me as your friend." He said.

"Hey Ned! How many girls have you dated already?" Meg asked him.

"Oh, I nearly had a date with Suzie, but she dumped me even before we go out. After that I don't have any girls to go out." Ned said. Seth would like to laugh out loud about that, he knew Ned was good looking but, for the first place, he was the reason why Suzie dumped him. When he was locked up in that locker, as what he said he was, Suzie was alone in the party while waiting for Ned to arrive, the Suzie came tried and Seth came and they where the couple in the party.

"Oh, that was rued of Suzie, I can't believe she even dumped you if you had make an excuse, that was so not believing" Meg said. Ned narrowed his eyebrows.

"Just joking. I wonder who made him dumped you?"

"I don't know. Well, let's change the subject. Any plans for tomorrow then?"

"Well, none really. I can't go out in weekdays, only weekends for strolling around the town. My mom kind of doesn't like the idea of having gimmicks while it's a school day. Not unless you really have to go to the center to buy some stuff." She said.

"Hey, I've got soccer tryouts on Friday afternoon, after class. Want to watch?" Seth asked the both of them. Ned knew that Seth was really an athletic person, that's why many girls liked him so much.

"I like soccer! Can I join the tryouts?" Meg asked him.

"Oh, sorry but this is a Men's league. We don't make girl's tryout."

"So, you don't trust girls, do you? I'll show you!"

"Yeah, but-"

Seth was cut when the doorbell rang. The three of them stood up a followed Meg on getting the door.

"Mom! You're very early."

"I know. Carla didn't have much time. That's why I got home early. Oh, I see the two boys really made up their promise. Thank you. You may go now."

Then, Miss Parker headed to the stairs. Ned and Seth slowly move to the door steps.

"Well, it's really nice knowing you two. I hope we could do this more often.

So, see you guys tomorrow. Maybe we can take the bus together, if you have someone accompanying you, maybe I can join, can I?" Meg asked both of the boys.

"Ok, pick you up in the morning, and then we could ride on the school us." Seth said and then waving goodbye and headed next door. Then slammed it. Ned and Meg were left.

"So, you're going to joins us?" Meg asked.

"Definitely" Ned answered back.

Meg smiled and holds him in his shoulder.

"It's really nice having a new friend like you. This is the best first day of school I had, and having a friend like you makes it even better." She said that made Ned smile.

"Have a nice night. Goodbye."

"You too. Bye"

They departed. Ned headed to their doorsteps and smiled. It was really nice knowing Megan. Having her as his new friend made him feel, a little different.

She's really nice and Beautiful. Maybe they're really destined to know each other, as she said earlier.

"I'm home"

Review: How touching! I wish I can make a lot more romantic scene between them. Who are them? You will find out later, so just keep on reading this story. See you guys! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Yipee! Thank you for everything! I really appreciate them all, thanks for the comments and reviews I've got…it makes me keep on going and makes my day complete!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…I'm just a fan who writes stories about them, so enjoy!

_Chapter seven: A feeling that really hurts!_

Megan woke up very early the next morning. She felt very happy this school day, having two friends accompany her to school.

"Good morning Mom!"

She dashed in the kitchen and kissed her mother. Miss Parker looked at her daughter seeing a smile on her face. She felt something was happening on her.

"Why is Megan Parker happy?" she asked her daughter sitting in the table eating on the table. She looks like she won in the lottery.

"Megan are you feeling alright?" she asked her daughter again, Megan just gave her mother a smile.

That smile made her mother smell something fishy regarding with her daughter.

"I know why you are like that….you like Seth and Ned right?"

Megan quickly snapped at the moment like she was struck by a lightning.

"NO! I don't like them, like them. It's just like-,"

But even before she could finish her sentence, the door bell rang.

"Bye, Mom! See you later!"

"I'm going, Dad!" Ned said. He dashed out of the house but his father grabbed his shoulder.

"Ned, wait!"

"Yes, dad?"

"Nothing…just be safe."

Ned looked at his father and saw a look of care in his eyes. That's the first time he felt being loved by his father. His father doesn't talk to him since his mother died. He still remember all the happening that snowy night.

_His family was driving to a family holiday gathering. They were a happy family back then. He was just 10 years old when it happened._

"_Mom, do you think grandma and grandpa would see I've grown now?"_

_His mother and father chuckled. His father was keeping his eyes out of the road and his mother was looking at him._

"_Honey, I'm sure grandma and grandpa will see that. You've grown and matured this past few months." His mom told him, while holding his face. Sure he considered his mom the most wonderful and beautiful mom anyone could have. He sometimes said that his father was such a blessed person for finding a woman like her._

_Then she turned back to her husband, still stirring the wheels._

"_I'm so glad you're family invited us, for the very first time."_

_The man looked at his wife and smiled._

"_I know that this day will come."_

_They're family's been banned to come to family gathering for almost 10 years since his father got a family for a very early age. Their marriage was a secret and only his father's brother knew it. Her mom doesn't have a family in California because her family resides at London but an American family. His father met her in school and been his girl. When they were 24 years old, they married and then the next year they've got Ned. His mother and father's family didn't like the idea of having a child on that age, and since his father's only a cashier on a store, his earnings wasn't enough for his family. _

"_Honey, is there something wrong?"_

"_Nothing dear."_

_Both his parents looked at each other. His dad's left hand left the stirring wheel, and handed it to his wife, who held it tightly._

_They arrived at the Bigby Manor. His father's family is a wealthy and influential family in the town. When his dad got married he left all the fortune he had._

_The big oak door was open and a lot of Christmas lights were open. The lawn was perfectly trimmed and a big fountain was in the middle of it. Ned doesn't remember the house much because he was just a baby boy on his last visit._

_The car stopped at the opening of the big oak door. A woman was waiting in front of them, wearing a light blue uniform and a lot looked like worried. His father came out first and opened his mother door. Ned got out excitedly looking for his grandparents, but even before he could run to the small family._

"_Sire-,"_

_It was Melinda, the head caretaker of the house. She was on the age of 65. She was a small, plum lady with brown short hair._

"_Evening' Melinda! Where's Mother and Father?" his father asked the old caretaker, but it looks like very worried in the expression of her face. The grey eyes gave a signal not to come inside._

"_Good Evening too, sire, but-,"_

"_GOOD GRACIOUS MELINDA! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THEY ARE FORBIDDEN TO COME HERE!"_

_A man in the nearly age of 80 was hurriedly run forward to the family and the caretaker. It was Mr. Edward Bigby, the master and his grandpa. Ned tried to run towards him and give him a hug, but his mother held him back. He gave a why look at his mother, but she too looks kind of worried like Melinda._

"_Edward, its Christmas eve-," the old woman, nearly in the age of 75 was holding his Husbands hand. But the old man seems to be stronger than expected._

"_PAUL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WILL GO HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"_

"_Father, I thought-,"_

"_YOU ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN HERE!"_

"_Father. I thought you have forgiven me, that is why you've invited me?"_

"_INVITED YOU? I'VE INVITED YOU?"_

"_Mother told us to come."_

"_Sally, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to see him again!" the man clamed somehow._

"_I-I ju-just want to see my baby."_

"_GO BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!" The old man shouted as he looked at the small family._

"_Do you still hate my family, Father?"_

"_Paul, I'm trying to tell you to leave, you idiot boy!"_

"_I'm not a boy anymore. I've raised my family all by myself. Without any help from you, I gave Ned all the luxury I could give him. I gave him all the love a father could give to his son, the live you didn't give me!"_

_His father was now crying. His grandma wanted to hold his son but his grandpa held his wife back. But the old woman refused. She got away from the old man's grip and hurriedly walked to her son. But the son walked away from s former family, he told Ned and his Mom to come to the car and they'll live. They do what they're told. Soon the small family left the mansion. _

"_Paul,"_

"_I don't have time to talk about this Emily."_

"_But-,"_

"_I don't like to talk about it!"_

"_If you will just listen!"_

"_I had enough!"_

"_But I want to tell you something!"_

"_I'm busy driving!"_

"No, you're just a hard headed man!"

_His mother and father continued to argue, leaving Ned sobbing on what his parents were doing._

"_PAUL!'_

"_Emily, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to talk about it!"_

"_Paul!"_

_His mother screamed! A large trunk was about to hit them. His father buckled up the stirring wheel._

_Then for a moment, they it the tree in the gutter. Luckily his body was secured in the seat belt…his dad hit the wheel, but luckily, it has a balloon to hit in...his mother was the worst._

_The woman's head was thrown out of the window, shattered glasses in the window pane and a bleeding head out. Ned come out of consciousness and saw the image that terrified him for the rest of his life. _

"_MOM, DAD, MOM!"_

_His dad yanked quickly and saw his son screaming in a lifeless body of his wife._

"_EMILY!"_

_The white snow was now turning red, because of the blood flowing from his mom's head. Then,…all of a sudden, she was gone._

All those memories filled Ned's head, and It made his eyes welled up.

"Ned, are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. I have to go now."

Ned rushed out of the house and to Megan's. He didn't want to cry but he didn't help it. Maybe Megan could help me. He thought.

That was a story! I think I wrote the tragic story badly, but you all know what would happen so I didn't give much emphasis on it…I hope you wouldn't mind it.

Now, push the violet button to submit review!quick!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait….nut now…..i'm here again! So hope you enjoy this chapter because someone will have a special mention on this chapter….so go on and read, and afterwards, review! Tata!

Disclaimer: I don't own them….even the special mention…..

_Chapter eight: An Audition for the both of you_

Ned got out of the house and hurriedly gone to Megan's house seeing her and seth laughing together. He felt something in him but he couldn't understand what.

"Good Morning Ned." Megan said as she noticed Ned walking towards them.

"Morning too." He answered back. Seth nodded and looked at Megan again.

"So let's go?" Seth asked to Megan almost forgetting about Ned was there. Megan smiled and they both lead the way.

Ned nodded and catch up with them. Megan and Seth was still laughing together, Ned felt that he was out of place.

"Yeah! And you see the look on his face?" Hey Ned, are you okay?" Megan suddenly stopped and looked at him. Her brown eyes curiously wondered into his blue ones. Ned felt a tingle in him.

"Ned? Are you felling alright?" She asked again as she placed her hand in his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm okay. Come on, we will be late." Ned said with a weak smile. Megan smiled back. She placed one hand one Ned's hand and the other on Seth's hand. Then she pulled them to a run. They were smiling, all of them.

They arrived on the school and Ned and Megan catches up with Cookie and Moze. Seth left them because he has a basketball practice. Ned and Megan were on their lockers when suddenly Lisa and Coconut head came to them.

"Hey Ned, did you hear the news?" Coconut head said hesitantly to him, while Lisa was observing Megan; she called Coconut head's attention.

"Oh, who is she? Are you new?"

"Oh yes, I'm Megan Parker, Meg for short. It's my first time here."

"Welcome to James Polk Middle School! Anyway, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"DRAKE BELL will be having a music video to be shooting here in our town!"

Megan's eyes started to widen. Did he say DRAKE BELL?

"Drake Bell? As in Drake Bell?" she nearly screamed to them.

"Yeah! And they need two teenage boy and girl for the video. And you know what; they'll be holding the audition spot here in our school!" Coconut head said in a high pitched tone.

Ned looked at Megan and saw a smiling face in her. Ned thought that she was really beautiful._ I might actually like her_. Ned saw a shining aura in Megan, her hair was so beautiful in a half ponytail, her red lips were shining with a little damp of lip shiner and her brown eyes were glimmering with joy. She suddenly looked at Ned and gave him another back flip in his stomach.

"I love Drake Bell!" He's so cute and I really love his songs too. By the way, what song is to be shot into a music video?" Megan asked. she was holding hands with Lisa who seems to be a fanatic of Drake bell also.

"It's not announced yet, but maybe soon. Hey Megan, you should audition, you too Ned. They need a couple and you two looked very cute as a couple."

Lisa's assessment made Ned and Megan blushed. And by that time, Cookie and Moze catches up with them seeing the tow in their red blush.

"Lisa's right Ned, maybe you tow should try to audition." Moze said.

"But Moze, I've never been in any audition before!"

"You Megan, have you been in any audition before?" Cookie asked Megan.

"Well. I've been in one last time back in London. I've tried the part for Cho Chang for the Harry Potter films but I've ended not to be chosen because I'm too young for the part, as they've said. That was the first and I said to my self the last, maybe."

"Oh come on, you're beautiful. This time it will be your shining moment, I promise. We will help you guys." Moze tapped both Ned and Megan's shoulders. They really are willing to help.

So….that's it! Drake Bell is the special mention! In the other chapters, he will have some good scenes… just watch out!


	9. Chapter 9

"Moze, I look stupid…" Megan shouted while she was inside the dressing room.

Moze, Lisa, Claire and she were busy looking and trying clothes for Megan for the audition. They were on a centre shopping mall while the other group, the boys, was helping Ned on the boy's department on the same shop.

"If you just please try going out here first so we can see it!" Moze said as she and the other two girls were already stumping their feet because it was just the first dress they gave her.

"I don't think it fits me..."

"How on earth did you feel that?! Let us see first before we start to comment."

"No way, you will just laugh…"

"Let us see first! Come out now or we will leave you."

After a serious argument, where honestly the other people buying looked at them, the door lock opened. The three girls had their AWS in their faces when they saw Megan. She was wearing the ruffled floral mini skirt and a baby pink halter top. Megan's face was red because of the fright that the others will laugh at her. But NO, they seem to tell she's gorgeous.

"That is beautiful." Lisa said as she sniffed on her nasal spray.

"That is perfect for the audition; the judges will surely pick you for the part." Claire said.

"Well, I thought it didn't fit me because I never wore mini skirt in my entire life! And can we change the top? I don't feel okay…" Megan said, but the girls said no.

"Megan come on, it fits you! And Ned will like it…" Moze said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Go back and change to your clothes. We'll buy that. I', sure the boys already picked Ned's clothes. After this maybe we can go and eat together in the ice cream parlor." Moze said as she pushes Megan back in the dressing room.

After they had paid all the clothes, the girls met the boys. They all had they're shopping bags.

"What did you get Megan?" Seth asked. He wasn't even spinning the ball in his finger. Megan was in between Ned and Seth. But when she was about to tell what she bought, Moze interfere.

"No way will you say it! You will all know tomorrow in the audition."

After an hour of chatting and eating in the ice cream parlor, they all had they're goodbyes. Megan, Ned and Seth walked home for the mall was only four blocks away.

"Hey Seth, are you trying for the audition too?" Megan asked him.

"Oh no. I have no luck entering any audition really." Seth answered. She gave him a smile while he returned a laugh. They reached his house and Ned and her said goodbye to him. After that Ned and Megan continued walking.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"I'm nervous for tomorrow…;'

"Well don't be.."

"I know, but I just can't get it out of my head. People will stare at me."

"But you manage before on your first audition."

"Well actually I didn't even enter the auditioning spot because I was already rejected because of my age. But that was still an audition for me. I never tried any audition on my schools before because I know I'll never stay there longer."

"Oh, I see…"

They stopped and reached Megan's front door

"Uhm, Megan…" Ned began to shake. He felt it was the time to tell Megan how he felt for her.

"Yes Ned?" Megan said. She was looking at him and at the same time smiling that made him melt with it.

"Ahhh... well…"_I can't say it_ Ned thought of.

"Ned, you're. Blushing…"

Ned was indeed blushing.

"Ned, are you alright?" Megan said as she held Ned's face.

"Her hands are so soft. I feel comfortable." Ned thought of again.

"I'm fine now, really." Ned said. Megan removed her hand but inside Ned he didn't want her to go.

"Okay. Good luck for tomorrow Ned. Goodnight." Megan said.

"Good luck too and goodnight Megan" Ned said. Megan smiled back, but she didn't enter the house, instead she walked in front of him and leaned and kissed him on his cheeks. Ned was flabbergasted.

"Good luck and goodnight kiss. Bye Ned." Megan said and ran to her house. Ned stood there for a minute without moving. And then he ran to his house and hugged his father.

"That was awesome." He thought.

I realty need to apologize on you guys because of the LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG wait I made you for this chapter. I have certain explanations but don't mind them really. Just thank you for reading the story.

For the newest readers thank you…

And for the long time fans a big thank you hugs and kisses!!!!!

Luv yah ol!!!

XD

Sweet cho14

p.s.

I've written three chapters already but it's too late already. I promise I'll post them as soon as possible. Thanks! Mwuahh!!!


	10. Chapter 10

That night

Ned's P.O.V

I can't sleep her lips were still in my cheeks. I can still feel her tender kiss in my cheeks. The scene kept on running in my head. I can't deny it, I really love her now! Not just like, not just fancy, it is LOVE. Oh please God help me. I can't help falling in love with her.

Megan's P.O.V

Wow. Was that me or I just kissed Ned? I actually kissed him! But only in his cheeks… wait?! Do I want to kiss him in his lips?! Oh my gosh, it's my first time to kiss a guy even though it was just on his cheek. But actually, my brain told me 'kiss him, kiss him in his lips. I know you want to' I do want to but something stopped me, but before I knew it some force pushed me and popped! I kissed him! I can't sleep because of it. My lips felt something I never felt before, my heart was beating fast. Oh how I wish I know this! Is this puberty?

Maybe this is puberty…

Normal P.O.V

The next morning.

"Megan! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Parker…oops…MS. Parker shouted from the kitchen.

But there were no raging steps from the stairs.

"Megan?!"

"Wait a sec!" a voice shouted back. Then light steps came from the stairs entering the kitchen.

"I've made pancakes with fresh orange juice." Ms. Parker said without noticing Megan.

"Mom?"

"Honey, this pancake has chocolate chips on it! It's your favorite!"

"Yes but Mom… just… look…"

Ms. Parker turned her attention to her daughter. And for the first time she was amazed by the beauty of her. She wore the clothes she bought yesterday and wore them for the audition today.

"Wow honey, you're amazing! Well, look at you! What on earth did you think of wearing those kinds of clothes? Well not that I think it that it doesn't look gorgeous on you but just… what is the occasion?" Ms. Parker said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm auditioning for a part of a music video in our school. And… Uhm… do you really think I look pretty in this clothes? Are you not joking?" Meg said.

"I'm not joking honey. You are beautiful no doubt on that. And if you don't believe me, let see if the two boys who picks you for school will not be amazed."

"Well…"

"But before that you eat your breakfast first."

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Meg said.

Megan ran to the door and opened it. It was Ned and Seth waiting.

"Uhhh… Hi?" she said.

Both boys were dumbstruck.

"Just wait a sec and I'll get my things." Megan said, she left the door open. While the other two boys stood still.

"She's… wow…" Seth murmured.

"Yeah… wow…" Ned replied.

Ned's P.O.V

I totally admit it. She's beautiful. As she walked right in front of us with that floral skirt, mini skirt, and a halter top, she's so cute! I can't believe I actually thought of a girl cute. Well, she really is cute… oh come on Ned! Just not cute, not beautiful, she's gorgeous! I can say she's like my angel. Wait! How can her mine if I don't know if she likes me. But I doubt she don't because she already kissed me! I can't wait for this day.

Seth's P.O.V

Wow… Megan is really pretty. Even prettier than Suzie. Thank you God you made me friends with her. She's actually perfect. Oh how I wish I can go out with her.

Normal P.O.V

"Come on guys we've got the audition to make!" Megan said as she run forward.

"I thought you're scared for the audition?" Ned said to her, she twirl around and almost faced Ned an inch away.

"Oh… haha… well, I'm not scared anymore! For the love of Drake Bell I'll do it!!" Megan said as she raises her hand in the air and jumped totally forgetting she's on a skirt.

"Whoa! You've got a lot of energy there." Seth said.

"I sure do, so come on before everyone notices I'm crazy."

Both the boys laughed that is when they started really walking fast because they are going to be late if they don't.

Please review! You'll make my day!!

XD

Sweet cho14


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at James Polk middle school just in time. As they walked in the hall, it seemed that all eyes where laid on to Megan. Is it because she's so cute in her outfit?

No… XD

It's because SETH AND NED were with her and did I mention they were walking really close. The huge crew almost crashed their lockers when they passed them. Even Missy looked very pissed off because Megan's cuter than her. And when Ned and Megan joined Moze and cookie, they almost jumped with joy.

"Oh I can't stand everyone staring…"Megan said as she buried herself in her locker.

"Meg, it's alright. You look lovely that's why everyone turns their way to you, especially when you are with Seth and Ned." Moze said pulling Megan out of her locker.

"Why is that?"

"Well because they think you're Seth's new girl."

Ned looked really hurt.

"What?! They think I'm Seth's girlfriend?!"

"Yup"

"They can't tell that! I'm with Ned too."

"Yeah!" Ned said and put his arms on Megan's shoulder, but she shrugged them off instantly.

"Sorry…"

"Well they started it, and rumors can spread faster than everything else. Just ignore them." Cookie said.

Megan just nodded. Lisa and Coconut head came running towards them asking if they prepared something for the audition.

"Well we've worn our best. Do you think we have to do some skit?" Ned asked keeping closer to Megan.

"Well I think no, but I'm not sure about that. Megan you look wonderful! I hope you'll be picked rather than Missy." Coconut head said.

"We will support both of you. I can't stand if I'll see Missy in that music video." Lisa said. They looked at Missy who just happens to pass them. She quickly stopped and looked at Megan from head to feet.

"At least you've tried. But I know that the producer will choose me. I am much telegenic than anyone else. Plus, I know that Drake Bell will drool all over me." Missy said straightly disgusting Megan.

"Oh yeah, Drake Bell will drool at you?! Missy, do you happen to know that it's already morning and you're not in bed anymore to be dreaming? And another one, why would Drake Bell drool all over you? Are you his pillow?" Megan said mockingly. All of them laughed at Missy who just walked away.

"That was great!" Moze said to Megan. And when they stopped the hall was filled with voice.

"TO ALL ASPIRING YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN WHO WANTS TO BE A MODEL FOR DRAKE BELL'S MUSIC VIDEO, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE AUDITION!!!!" it was Gordy yelling. He walked forward Ned and Meg and tapped them both at their backs.

"I heard you two are trying for this audition ei… well… break both your legs ok! I heard the producer of the music video will be here. Try all your best for this." He said.

"Come on! We have to get you both there." Moze said pushing them.

The auditorium was almost full of students who want to get the part, people cheering and people watching.

"Only students, who will audition, will be able to enter the auditorium. Please people move!! Now!!" said w woman part of the casting team.

Of the bunch of students, only a few were left. Some of them were not even students from this school. They came there just for the audition. Missy was leading the girls line saying that the team will surely pick her before everyone else can come in. Megan thought of that stupid. After once in a while she would give Meg a look, but she would return her a mocking smile. Following Missy was Suzie who was checking herself every second. All girls were, except for her and the huge crew. They kept a closer look at her thinking that Ned is in love with her. Megan can feel that they might strangle her if she or Ned ever comes close to each other. Next to the girls line was the boys. She can clearly see Ned in his white and black polo shirt. The other boys were busy tidying themselves, and the others were looking at her. It made her shy even more. She was on the back of the line. She doesn't want to be close to Missy or Suzie and not even the huge crew. No way…

"Girls please follow me!" the woman from the casting team shouted again. Their line began moving. The line moved at the back of the auditorium were the woman said they shall be entering one by one; girls firsts. After a minute Missy entered the door. It took Megan for ages.

She was left at the back of the auditorium alone. She was busy holding (even almost pulling) her necklace.

"I'm so nervous. What the heck is happening to me?!" she thought when suddenly the lace of the necklace broke apart and fell on the ground. She quickly bends over but her butt hit something, or someone. She quickly turned around and saw a man wearing a black hat and shades while covering his mouth. The man was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans and was just two inches taller than him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry sir! Please forgive me!! I didn't mean to!-," she said while bowing her head. The man uncovered his mouth.

"Hey relax. I'm not hurt, really." He said. Megan stood straight away but then bends again to look for her necklace.

"Got it!"

The door opened and the woman appeared calling her.

"Mr. Bell, you're pretty early. The audition is not yet finish."

Megan's eyes widen. She looked at the man; he took of his hat and shades revealing the cutie rocker's face.

"D-Drake B-Bell?!?! Bloody hell, you're Drake Bell!!!"

I really love this chapter! There you go, Drake Bell... and later on in the story Megan and him will have something… just check it out later. Please review!! You'll make my day!!!

Thanks!!

XD

Sweet cho14


End file.
